La Sombra De La Mariposa
by The Ultimate Chimera Bloodline
Summary: "Tú no ves lo que eres, sino su sombra" Rabindranath Tagore. A veces, intentamos comprender cosas inexplicables. En ocasiones, cosas inexplicables intentan comprendernos. Tarde o temprano entenderás esto, mientras buscas las respuestas a tus preguntas.


"Perdón. N-no puedo."- me dijo ella con la mirada baja.

El suelo bajo mis pies parecía hundirse poco a poco. Mis fuerzas me abandonaban y me hubiera caído de no ser porque estaba de espalda a una pared.

Intenté disimular mi reacción pero, por la forma como ella me miraba, podía ver que ella sabía bien como me sentía verdaderamente.

Destrozado.

"¿Por qué?...Hay… hay alguien más ¿cierto?"- mi voz sonaba quebrada mientras decía esto.

"No, no es eso. E-es que yo solo te veo como un amigo y no quiero que nuestra amistad se arruine"

Mentía. La conocía tan bien, que podía darme cuenta cuando inventaba algo. Sus ojos la delataban.

"No te creo. Sabes…eres muy mala para mentir"- intentaba reprimir la ira que sentía hacia su hipocresía.

"¿Es que no entiendes? Yo no puedo hacerte feliz. Tú te mereces a alguien mejor que yo."- lagrimas se empezaban a formar en sus ojos.

"Sabes bien que tú eres la única que quiero"- tuve que esperar un segundo para recuperar el aire -"¿Por qué no admites ya que hay alguien más?"

"¡No!"- grito ella –"¡No es así!"

"¿Entonces?"

"Es…complicado. Por favor, dejemos las cosas como están."

"¿A qué le tienes tanto miedo? Mira, si hay otro chico está bien. No me interpondré."

No pudo contenerse más y lagrimas empezaron a recorrer por su rostro. Su llanto me desgarraba el corazón.

"¿Cómo puedes ser tan idiota? No comprendes nada"

A la mujer que con tan solo verla me llenaba de alegría, acababa de hacerla llorar. Me sentía como un estúpido, pero no me detuve allí.

"¡Si realmente quieres que entienda, entonces dime! ¡Dime porque me desprecias! ¿Es que no valgo nada para ti? ¿Solo soy tu juguete, eh?"- sentí que una lagrima bajaba lentamente por mi mejilla.

Ahora ella lloraba y sollozaba incontrolablemente

"¡Cállate!"

Salió corriendo del lugar tan rápido que no tuve oportunidad de alcanzarla. En realidad, no quería hacerlo. Para mí, ella podía hacer lo que quisiera. No me importaba ya.

Decidí irme a casa temprano. Realmente no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie. Intenté convencerme a mí mismo de que mañana las cosas estarían mejor y que todo se solucionaría.

* * *

Abrí los ojos. Estaba en una gran habitación, totalmente blanca y sin ventanas. Era similar a la habitación de un hospital psiquiátrico, solo que mucho más amplia.

La atmosfera del lugar y el silencio absoluto que predominaba me hizo querer salir de allí inmediatamente. Volteé atrás de mí para ver si había alguna salida, pero al terminar de girar en dirección opuesta vi que tampoco había puertas. No había forma de salir de allí.

Un llanto sonó en la distancia. Se fue acercando poco a poco hacia donde yo estaba, y cada vez se hacía más fuerte.

Llego el punto donde se tornó ensordecedor. Empecé a perder la cabeza con el paso de los segundos. Era tanto el dolor que sentía, que solo pensaba en formas de como terminar con mi sufrimiento rápidamente.

El agobiante sonido empezó a alejarse y la calma regresó a mí.

Voces empezaron a resonar en la distancia. Eran muy contrastantes. Una era suave y delicada mientras que la otra era muy grave y aturdidora.

Parecían estar discutiendo sobre algo, pero no logré entender lo que decían.

La voz suave y delicada de antes empezó a tornarse angustiada y desesperada.

El sonido de metal chocando contra madera hizo eco en la lejanía.

Las dos voces empezaron a hablar más rápido y escandalosamente que antes. Empecé a sentirme un poco consternado por lo que estaba pasando.

Repentinamente, las paredes del lugar empezaron a descarapelarse y a tornarse rústicas. Un líquido extraño empezó a bajar por el techo y tiño los muros de otro color.

Rojo. Un rojo tan intenso que lastimaba los ojos. Todo a mí alrededor estaba rodeado de ese nauseabundo color.

En un principio pensé que debía de ser pintura, pero cuando una gota de esa sustancia cayó en mi rostro me di cuenta de lo que realmente era.

Un ruido increíblemente aturdidor retumbo por todo el lugar. Fue un estruendo tan potente que llegue sentir que mis oídos estaban sangrando.

Cuando el lugar se tornó silencioso, no pude evitar dejar salir un suspiro de alivio.

Una extraña sensación recorrió todo mi cuerpo, similar a un escalofrío, pero mucho más perturbarte.

Mi instinto me dijo que diera media vuelta para ver lo que estaba detrás de mí. Y allí fue cuando lo vi.

Un cadáver ensangrentado yacía en el suelo bocabajo.

Medio rostro y la parte derecha del torso faltaban. Se podían apreciar las entrañas de la persona esparcidas por todo el alrededor. Lo que quedaba de su cara se encontraba totalmente desfigurada e irreconocible. Parecía haber sido pulverizada a golpes.

Sangre brotaba por todos lados en una forma tan grotesca que no pude evitar vomitar incontrolablemente ante tal cosa.

Mi cuerpo empezó a perder fuerzas. Todo a mí alrededor empezó a tornarse oscuro y, antes de perder la consciencia, pude distinguir de quien era el cuerpo.

Lo único que quedaba en aquél lugar eran penumbras y silencio. Un silencio sepulcral.

* * *

"¡Ah!"

Me levante estrepitosamente de mi cama y me senté con los pies afuera.

Mi respiración era agitada y estaba cubierto en sudor. Mis pupilas estaban dilatadas y todo mi cuerpo estaba temblando.

"Fue…fue solo un sueño"- me deje caer sobre mi cama –"Gracias a Dios"

Sin embargo, el sonido de las sirenas de policía me hizo levantar de mi lugar. Mire por la ventana para ver que era todo ese escándalo.

Mi sorpresa fue aún mayor cuando me di cuenta de que las patrullas se dirigían hacia mi hogar.

Me vestí rápidamente y bajé las escaleras que daban hacia la entrada.

El sonido de varios coches estacionando se alcanzaba a oír al otro lado del portón principal. Se oían pasos acercándose.

Tocaron la puerta con más fuerza de la necesaria.

Abrí la puerta y frente a mí se encontraba un hombre de aproximadamente 40 años, fornido y portando el uniforme de policía del estado.

"¿Qué se le ofrece oficial?"

El hombre no dijo nada y en cambio me sujeto por los brazos, me derribó al suelo y colocó un par de esposas en mis muñecas.

"¿¡Qué demonios está pasando aquí!"

Varios policías más entraron a mi casa y me rodearon, como si estuvieran esperando a que presentara resistencia.

El oficial que me derribó me levanto del suelo y me puso contra la pared.

"¡No te muevas!"- gritó el policía mientras aplicaba más fuerza en mis brazos –"Ignacio Saavedra, estás bajo arresto por el homicidio de Irene Vázquez. Tiene derecho a guardar silencio, todo lo que diga será usado en su contra"

"¿Qué? Irene e-está… ¿¡Muerta!"

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

**[Nota del autor:]**

**Primera historia que hago para este sitio, y primera vez que hago una sobre este género. Espero que les esté gustando. Más capítulos vendrán eventualmente, pero tengo que recordarles que sigo estudiando y mi tiempo para escribir historias es reducido. Ojala y me comprendan.**

**También es la primera vez que escribo una historia en español. Por lo general estoy acostumbrado a hacerlo en inglés pero, debido a que las ideas no fluyen de la misma manera, decidí hacer este fic de esta manera.**

**Estoy trabajando también en un fanfic para Touhou Project en inglés, pero quisiera tener por lo menos 3 capítulos antes de subir la historia, en caso de que se me dificulte irla actualizando después.**

**Tengan un buen día y nos vemos hasta la próxima.**

**-Alejandro S. (NanayaBloodline)**


End file.
